epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Laboratory Tuxedo/ERB WIKI DEATHMATCH
SIERRA VS GLAMBERTGIRL Sierra: Well, this is pretty one sided. (Sierra punches GlambertGirl in her face) GlambertGirl: OW! (GlambertGirl tries to punch Sierra in the face but Sierra dodges it) Sierra: You really suck at this... (Sierra slams GlambertGirl on the floor) (Sierra shoots a angry comment at her, blasting her into a wall) GlambertGirl: Please, stop! (Sierra kicks GlambertGirl's face, leaving her unconscious) Sierra: Hey, Hawk! (Nighthawk comes out of a random door) Hawk: Yes, dear? Sierra: Do you have your ban hammer? Hawk: Yeah. Sierra: Well, batter up! (Sierra picks up GlambertGirl and throws her at Hawk) (Hawk brings out the ban hammer and hits GlambertGirl with it, causing GlambertGirl to explode) SIERRA WINS! MEATHOLL VS DEVILISHMIND Meat: Ok, dickhole, let's settle this. Devil: Bring it on, you shit! (Meat dropkicks Devil, sending Devil flying into a wall) Devil: Gah, fuck you! (Devil charges into Meat, ramming him through a door) Devil: Another one bites the dust, BEEYOTCH! (Devil multiplies himself using his sockpuppeting skills) Devil, Shadow Warrior, MrCoolface and Deathnation: Alright, bud, let's see what you got. (Meat dusts himself off and brings out a Meatholl brand ban hammer) Meat: I was right to make this thing... (Devil and his clones charge at Meat) Devil and his clones: AHHHHH!!!! Meat: Piss off, fuckfaces! (Meat kicks Shadow Warrior and smacks him with the ban hammer, causing him implode) (Meat crushes Deathnation with the ban hammer) Meat: FUCK OFF, SHITHEADS! (Meat uses his porn DVDs as ninja stars and throws them at MrCoolface's...face, killing him) (Devil sneaks behind Meat and shoots him with his hate comment launcher) Meat: NOOOOO! (Meat slumps to the ground) (Meat wakes up in Heaven) Meat: Wha? (Sloth Pope's ghost comes out of the clouds) Meat: Sloth Pope? Sloth Pope: Yes, my child, it is I, Sloth Pope. Meat: Am I dead? Sloth Pope: No, however, you WILL lose if you don't have my powers. Meat: How am I going to get your powers? (Sloth Pope's spirit goes inside Meat and Meat's eyes turn white and he starts levitating) (Meat wakes up) Devil: I am the...wait, what?! (Meat starts levitating and transforms into a god) Meat: YOU SHALL DIE! (Meat fires darts at Devil, pinning him by his limbs to the floor) Devil: Gah, please stop, mercy! Meat: THERE IS NO MERCY FROM MEATHOLL! (Meat punches Devil in the face so hard, that his face caves in) Devil: OW! Meat: TASTE THE BAN HAMMER, FUCKER! (Meat smashes Devil with the ban hammer, causing Devil to explode) Meat: I AM MEATHOLL, MOTHER FUCKER! MEAT WINS! LABTUX VS PARO Paro: Alright, mother fucker, let's get it on. Labtux: FUCK OFF! (Paro blasts a fireball at Lab) Labtux: FLAME SHIELD UP! (Lab brings out his flame shield and deflects the fireballs) (Paro dodges the reflected fireballs) Paro: Taste machine gun! (Paro brings out a AK-47 and fires it at Labtux) (Labtux uses his ninja training to dodge the gunfire) (Labtux brings out his buzzsaw bomb and fires it at Paro) (Paro dodges the bomb and kicks Labtux in the balls) Labtux: OW, FUCK ME! Paro: Had enough? Labtux: Piss off, wanker! (Lab brings out his ninja staff and repeatedly smacks Paro with it) Paro: OW, GAH! (Paro grabs Lab by his shirt collar and spins him around) (Paro throws Lab into a wall) Labtux: OW, THAT FUCKING HURTS! Paro: It's supposed to, pussy! Labtux: Oh, fuck off! (Paro punches Lab in the face) Labtux: Gah! (Lab trips Paro) Labtux: Paro these balls and my fist! (Lab punches Paro in the face) Paro: OW! (Paro grabs Lab's neck and chokes him) Labtux: Gahsh! Paro: Prepare to die! (Paro grabs a sword and attempts to stab Lab) (Lab dodges and slips out of Paro's grasp) Labtux: FUCK YOU! (Lab brings out his katana and stares down Paro) (Lab and Paro charge at each other and have a intense sword fight) (Paro picks up Lab and throws him at a door) (Paro walks away) Labtux: HEY! (Paro looks behind him) Labtux: Eat lead, you festering sack of whore! (Lab brings out his Walter PPK and shoots Paro in the leg) Paro: GAH! Paro: YOU FUCKING GAY BITCH! Labtux: HOMOPHOBIC BASTARD! (Lab pulls out his steam shooter and blinds Paro by shooting him in the eyes) Paro: OW, FUCK ME! Labtux: Bitch, that's my line! (Lab uses his bowtie stun gun and tases Paro with it) (Lab rips off Paro's head and throws it at his torso so hard, that his head goes through his chest) LABTUX WINS! SIERRA VS GLAMBERTGIRL WINNER: SIERRA MEAT VS DEVIL WINNER: MEAT LABTUX VS PARO WINNER: LABTUX NEXT TIME ON ERB WIKI DEATHMATCH: YTK VS RTP SCRAW VS 20 WIKIA CONTRIBUTORS LOYGAN VS SHAUN Category:Blog posts